They're Back!
"They're Back!" is the sixth episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the nineteenth installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XXVII on September 9th, 2017 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 133. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Nick Arganbright Previous episode: "Desperate Times" Next episode: "Betrayed" Story Five months after Abby Reynolds left Brightside, so a little less than four months after the previous episode, we catch up with Abby in a dark alley in Cardiff, Wales. She is being mugged by Gwen and Rhys, who want her bag. Abby threatens them in return, which makes Rhys nervous, although Gwen is not afraid. After all, they have knives, and although Abby is American, she doesn't seem the type to carry a gun. As Abby counts down from three, the muggers flee. But it isn't Abby nor her gun that saved her. It's Rufus Reginald Rochester, who has performed a spell to scare them off. Abby immediately lays into Rufus, making him feel guilty for her months spent searching for him across three continents. Rufus is impressed, but is confused as to why Abby came looking for him. When Abby asserts she wants to take him home, he mistakenly thinks she means England, leading to further confusion. Abby insists that Brightside was more than a temporary posting for Rufus, and it is his home now. Rufus isn't convinced. He's full of remorse about failing three Chosen Ones before Daniel Kravitz, and failing Daniel when he didn't even realize that his own niece, Ragina, was evil. Abby tries to tell Rufus how awful his replacement, Alexis Augustus Armentrout, is, but Rufus insists that although Alexis may be overeager and green, he'll do all right. Upon learning that Abby has been sleeping in parks, Rufus relieves her of her gun and escorts her several streets away to where he's been staying recently, although he's been on the move a lot. Their destination is the home of one Henri Longbottom, who is thrilled Rufus brought a girl home. Rufus insists it's not like that, and Abby regales them of how she broke into Alexis' apartment and got his contact list. After realizing many of them were just family, she did finally find one who knew who Rufus was and where she might start looking. She then worked her way from lead to lead until she found someone who had seen Rufus recently. The last leaker was likely Georgina, a mutual friend of Rufus and Henri's, whom Rufus didn't tell of his next stop but Henri may have. Abby says she's been so successful because people like her quickly and usually give into her begging... plus she cooks and cleans for them. Henri lets slip that Rufus is on a mission. Rufus deflects, talking about sending Abby home tomorrow, and she demands to come with him. Rufus insists that she cannot follow. Henri expresses interest in going, as well, until Rufus slips and tells them he's hunting Ragina to save her, which Henri thinks is too dangerous. Henri tells them word is our that Ragina works for the Ultimate Evil, which is news to Rufus (that other people know about her). Henri has no ides where Ragina is. Rufus says he has a lead, and Henri reluctantly tells Abby that if she goes home, he will help Rufus. Abby isn't sold, but Rufus overrules her, asserting they all need to get some sleep and then leave tomorrow. A few hours later, Abby wakes Rufus in the middle of the night and makes him literally run from the apartment. Once they reach a safe distance, Abby reveals that she checked Henri's laptop and found an email from yesterday telling Cyril Davies where Rufus is. Cyril replied with an offer of a reward of 20K Euros. Abby promptly tied up Henri and woke Rufus. Rufus is disturbed, but now realizes his entire life's work may have been for nothing. Ragina was right about the U.L.P. Knowing he now has a new mission, Rufus agrees to accompany Abby back to Brightside so he can find answers. Guest Stars * Kristin Green as Gwen * Keith Jackson as Rhys * Dallas Ray as Henri Longbottom Trivia * The opening still featured the 'new' lineup of Daniel, Josh, Grezit, and Alexis. Abby interrupts the theme song early on so it is not performed, and expresses annoyance with Josh replacing her. Daniel is upset to learn he's not in the episode and says he wrote the theme song (the actor that played Daniel did compose the song). (Obviously, this, like all intros, is non-canon.) These four characters did not appear in the episode itself. * After fleeing Henri's house, Rufus is out of breath but Abby is not. This is likely a switch as to where the two were at the start of the series. * If you think Henri seems a bit inconsistent, check out his character page for more details. Category:DK Volume 2